Too Quiet
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: The Guardians may be in different countries right now. But that won't stop them from greeting Yamamoto on his birthday. Two words: Video Chat. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAMOTO-SAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday Yamamoto-san. I got this idea a few hours ago when I remembered one of my classmates couldn't come to our end-of-year party. One of my friends had the idea of video-chatting with him online so he could watch all of us do karaoke. Shame he wasn't there he is an amazing singer. As for me I was tone deaf but I actually scored a 97. A FREAKING 97! The mysteries of this world are yet to be unraveled. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song if I did Chrome and Hibari should be dating right now.**

**P.S. This is in TYL-verse**

* * *

**Too Quiet**

Yamamoto streched and let out a yawn.

Looking at the claendar on the bedside table, he smiled.

April 24. His birthday.

Yamamoto walked the halls lazily. It may be his birthday but he was **so bored.** Even though he enjoyed the peacefulness as much as Tsuna enjoyed a paperwork-free day he was kinda lonely. The rest of the Guardians were still on their missions after all.

Subordinates greeted him as they passed by and some of them even gave him presents. There was so many presents that he had to ask someone to take them to his room before his arms fell off.

" Yamamoto-san there you are."

A girl with braided hair came running towards him carrying an envelope and a sleek, black laptop.

" I-Pin can I help you with something?"

" Ah no need. I just wanted to say happy birthday and give you your present," I-Pin handed him the envelope.

" Thanks," he said as he opened it. A pass to a restaurant in Italy was in it.

" Don't mention it and Yamamoto-san..."

I-Pin pressed the laptop in his hands.

"...the Guardians would like to video chat."

Yamamoto sat down on his desk and opened the laptop.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKESHI!" (A/N: They're on first name terms)

Yamamoto almost fell out of his chair at the volume of the Guardians. 6 separate boxes appeared. Each one showed the faces of the Vongola Guardians.

" Hey guys. Nice to see you."

" Don't worry Takeshi. Once we get there I promise we'll all celebrate together."

" Haha. Thanks Tsuna."

" Let's get on with it herbivore. I haven't got all day," snapped Hibari.

" Oh sorry Kyoya. Alright who wants to talk to Takeshi first?" asked Tsuna.

" Ooh me, me. Pick me," wailed Lambo.

" Lambo we're not in a classroom. Go ahead."

There was a beep and and Lambo's face filled most of the screen. The other boxes were now smaller and on the right side of the screen.

" Hey Lambo. How's Turkey?"

" **AWESOME!** I thought I'd see flock of turkeys everywhere but guess what Takeshi? Come on guess."

" Hahahaha. I give up. What?"

" **THEY'RE HAVING A CANDY FESTIVAL! **Ahhh. I feel like I'm in heaven right now. But honestly I'd rather be celebrating your birthday with the others."

" Really? That's really nice Lambo. Are you enjoying the festival?"

" Of course I am. Did you know they have grape-flavored cake here? Oooh and there's some strawberry mochi over there. Kyoya would love those. And over there is pies in every flavor you can imagine and over there..."

Yamamoto just nodded and smiled as the boy pointed at every sweet he could find.

"...treacle tarts, pumpkin pasties..."

" Hurry up Stupid Cow! Some of us actually wants to greet the Baseball Freak **today**!"

" Talk about a buzzkill. Anyway, see you soon Takeshi. Happy Birthday. I'll buy you one of those life-size baseballs made of chocolate."

Lambo's box went black and was now replaced with Gokudera's.

" Hey Haya-**ARE YOU IN PRISON?**"

" Yeah. As it turns out it's a crime to punch a civilian just because you have the same suitcase and he accidentally took yours instead."

" You never change Hayato."

" Anyway I'm waiting for the limo to pick me up along with a lawyer to clear things up. But first..."

Yamamoto noticed the laptop's view shifting. The screen now showed police officers sitting in their desks.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" they all shouted.

The view shifted back to Gokudera who was now smirking," As it turns out baseball is a very popular sport here in America. And it just happens that these officers saw your very last game."

" Really? I'm famous even in America?"

Gokudera nodded.

" The lawyer finally arrived. I have to go now. Happy Birthday Takeshi."

Gokudera's box went black and was replaced with Ryohei.

" EXTREMELY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKESHI! ENJOY IT NOW BECAUSE THE NEXT ONE IS 364 DAYS LATER! EXTREME!"

" Uh..Are you alright Ryohei-senpai?"

" NO I'M NOT! DID YOU KNOW BOXING IS BANNED IN NORWAY?"

" Wha? Oh that's unfortunate senpai. How can you avoid boxing?"

" Easy. I tied my hands together."

Ryohei lifted his hands in front of the screen Sure enough they were tied together by some rope.

" How do you mana-"

" AGAIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY I'LL BE BACK SOON. DARN THIS ROPE IS EXTREMELY TIGHT!"

There was a crash as Ryohei fell to the floor.

Yamamoto sweatdropped," I hope he wasn't near stairs."

More crashes followed with shouts of 'EXTREME' mixed in.

" I guess he was."

Ryohei's box showed some static before being replaced with Chrome and Mukuro's. The eiffel tower was seen in the window behind them.

" Hey guys. How's Paris?"

" Wonderful."

" Absolutely horrible."

" Why? I thought you've always wanted to go to Paris, Mukuro"

" That was before I found out that Kyoya's predessor, Alaude, used to live in Paris. I am now standing on enemy line. And Kyoya isn't my only enemy here."

From their side there was a knock and a bellboy came in carrying a boquet of flowers. After muttering ' Secret Admirer' he hurried out after receiving a death glare from Mukuro.

" Stupid fanboys," Mukuro muttered under his breath," If you'll excuse me I'm gonna hunt down the good-for-nothing person who sent the flowers and...**talk **with him. Happy Birthday Takeshi." Mukuro's trident materialised and he left the room after sending the flowers on fire.

" Happy Birthday Takeshi. We'll be back as soon as we can. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to Mukuro-san before he tortures the poor soul who was kind enough to send me the once beautiful flowers these were," said Chrome picking up the burnt flower," He doesn't know these were from a family boss we're meeting for a Vongola Alliance."

" Tough luck for Mukuro once he realizes the person he's dealing with."

" What's worse the family boss is a 'she' and she's single."

Chrome smiled at him before her screen went blank.

The box was immediately replaced by Hibari's who was wearing a thick, black coat and (as usual) a scowl.

" Yo Kyoya. How's Antarctica?"

" Cold."

Yamamoto sweatdropped. " Really now?"

" But it's quiet here. Not a crowd in sight."

" Question: Don't you get a little bit lonely when you're alone?"

" No."

" Why?"

" I guess I'm just used to being alone. But since it's your birthday I'll let you in on a secret."

" What?"

" Even though I'm alone I appreciate that I belong to this 'family.' Even if they annoy from time to time I'm glad to know somebody is always there even if they are scattered around the world right now."

" Thanks for that Kyoya. I think you just fixed my problem."

" You owe me."

" Alright. Let's spar when you get back."

For one fleeting moment Hibari showed a smile but in his demeanor it was more of a smirk. He murmured 'Happy Birthday' before the screen went black.

The screen was now replaced with Tsuna's.

" Hey Takeshi."

" Yo Tsuna. How's Namimori doing without us there?"

" It's doing fine. Some of our old classmates were actually surprised when I told them you were all working for me."

" Really?"

" I even saw Mochida-senpai."

" How'd he react?"

" Well he laughed a bit before he saw the brand of the suit I was wearing. He actually treated me to a drink."

" Hahahaha. He'd probably be surprised when he finds out you're actually more used to finer and more expensive drinks."

" Yeah. Takeshi I went to the old site of Takesushi and people were actually thinking of demolitioning it."

A sinking feeling filled his heart," But why are you smiling?"

" Because Vongola bought it."

" Vongola wha?"

" I know Takesushi is a very important place for you and for all of us. I remembered when we used to hang out there."

" Uh..Tsuna what are you planning to do with it?"

" Well I'll leave that to you. The key should probably be coming to you right now."

" Right now?"

" Bye Takeshi. Happy Birthday."

" Tsuna wai-"

Too late the last box disappeared and Yamamoto was alone with the peace again.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Yamamoto looked at his door and saw an envelope had slid through it. He walked towards it and opened it.

A small silver key was tied to a piece of paper showing ownership to the restaurant. But other than that a small photo fell out.

Yamamoto smiled as he viewed the picture.

Every one of the Vongola Guardians was in Takesushi. Yamamoto recognized it as his twentieth birthday party. The last party he ever celebrated in Japan before moving to Italy with the others.

Tsuna was smiling while Reborn smirked from his head; Gokudera was giving a half-smile as he raised a glass; Ryohei has his fists in the air as Kyoko and Haru smiled beside him; Chrome was smiling as she held the trident close to her chest as she held hands with Hibari who was scowling but looked comfortable; Mukuro was giving a creepy smile while looking at Hibari and Chrome with an overprotective gaze; Lambo was smiling with one of his eyes closed and a bazooka aimed at Reborn was on his hands; Tsuyoshi Yamamoto was standing next to his son smiling but a faint trace of tears was in his eyes as he looked at his son proudly.

Hibari was right. Even though the family sometimes scatter around the world Yamamoto knows that they're always in his heart.

He may be enjoying the peace right now but he'd rather have chaos around him any day even if it was only 5 minutes of noise from his family he'll gladly accept it.

A beeping sound broke the silence. A message flashed across the screen.

_The Varia would like to video-chat. Accept or Decline?_

Well. The peace and quiet was nice while it lasted.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was kinda corny. This story was rushed. I can't think of a proper ending so let's leave it at that.**

**Skyler: * angry* WHY-DID-YOU-DO-1896?**

**Skylark: Because I think they're cute together.**

**Whitney: Skyler, just because Skylark wants Hibari and Chrome together in the story doesn't mean they're actually together.**

**Skylark: But if they do end up together I swear I would send a Ferrari to Akira Amano.**

**Skyler: How do you know she likes Ferraris?**

**Skylark: I don't. But I do.**

**Skyler: Weirdo**

**Whitney: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


End file.
